camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) *Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) *Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) outsider Hi Bach! i just wanted to notify you, I'm probably going to be inactive for about 2 weeks. At my school were starting finals, and I'm gonna be VERY busy studying and stuff. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Kitty Use it wisely.......Or my parrot will have a "kind" talk with chu. XD Word Bubble Problems Um, hi, I'm having technical difficulties and I don't know how to fix them. Basically, there's an old deleted user named Sarah Aphully. My word bubble, instead of using my ''template, uses ''hers ''instead. Could you help me fix this please? Sarah Parker 19:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Sarah Parker 19:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Eurus Counsellor If you're wondering why on Eurus it says my character, John Lennox, is Counsellor, it's because Waiyenoo1 left a message on mah talk page Here it is: "You can have the position. I am not really active lately. I'll remove the counsellor title from Greg's page.Shhh. My common sense is tingling.-Deadpool 10:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC)" Kay, just giving a heads up. BTW, updated my spot on the User/Character list. [[User:Comiclove|'You're a Jedi, Boy!]][[User Talk:Comiclove| SIZE means NOTHING To YOU! ]] [[User Blog:Comiclove| - Rebel Jedi General Rahm Kota ]] 20:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah, I don't know. I haven't been on lately (grounded for my grades :/) If anything, I definately did not change it. Someone else must've. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'''Psychopath]] 00:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My quest Hey Bach. As you can imagine, I'm really annoyed about my quest, Lady Luck. I have two users who have been inactive for quite some time with the quest. With permission from you and the moderator, can we have them leave the quest, and continue on with three questors? Also, can I get an extension because of their inactivity? Thanks. ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Bach. This is me again. I finally changed my claiming request. I made it first person POV and changed all the ages there. I hope my character could finally get claimed. The Fierce Cierce 10:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Cierce Im Sorry I am so sorry for how I reacted. Ghost and Kit tought me really how to do the claims. They helped a lot. Again I am so sorry. 16sharpes 05:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i forgot to put that on her page. Gotta do that♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach- Listen, I'm really sorry about moving my user level up early. I'm just really confused, thats all. Can you help me? This never happened... I was never here... 15:10,12/10/2011 15:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) When to change your user level. Or do the admins do that for you? This never happened... I was never here... 17:08,12/10/2011 17:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks so much, that clears up a lot of confusin :) This never happened... I was never here... 17:15,12/10/2011 17:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi bach! Two questions for the skirmishes: 1. Can I make up my own stats for my template? 2. Can i put that I have 3 weapons on my template? --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Is my limit only 5 abilities? --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Lady Luck Users The inactive users on the quest are: User:Jasmine Campbell with Leah Peterson, and User:Anna Leigh Johnson with Anna Leigh Johnson. ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 22:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Petite'likkle'elf Hi Bach, I'm kinda having some trouble editing my signature. Cuz all urs have got links on, but I dont know how to do it on mine. And how to put colour etc.? Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 18:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach, you're making edits and such but you're not on Skype or in chat... Is anything wrong? Flamefang 20:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach- Am I allowed to create a page for my char's study inside Athena's Cabin? This never happened... I was never here... 02:20,12/12/2011 02:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I dont' know, he does need a space to do his work... This never happened... I was never here... 22:23,12/12/2011 22:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC)